Chaos Force
The Chaos Force is the embodiment of all Chaos energy, the mystical power wielded by many inhabitants of Mobius and even the rest of the known galaxy. Accessibility The Chaos Force can be accessed through two known methods: a natural link to the Chaos Force itself or by drawing upon an object (usually magical) that has such a link, such as a Chaos Emerald. While drawing power from the emeralds or power rings offer purified and focused energy, tapping directly and fully into the Chaos Force itself summons raw power that's harder to control. In Shadow's case, it will result in the weakening of the body, while in most other cases it will result in the user becoming exhausted through loss of stamina. The Chaos Force allows a certain individual to tap into powers and abilities that they would otherwise not be able to have (excluding pure kinetic, psychic, and magic users), although in different cases. In the case of a user not linked to the raw energies and uses an item linked to it, they are able to get a vast boost of power in any of their already existing abilities and even grant them a few new abilities in the form of Chaos Attacks, such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast, and could even grant the user a super ascension depending on the item(s), the more common occurrence being a user gathering all seven Chaos Emeralds to access a super ascension. If someone has a natural link however, they can tap into the raw properties of the Chaos Force to give them all kinds of powers that they wouldn't been able to have before, or give new properties to already inherited abilities, such as in Joshua's case with how he can conjure ice with his Ice Manipulation without any source of water vapor, but at the handicap of having limited direct control with his conjured ice. Kinetic, psychic, and magic users with a natural link are able to draw power from the Chaos Force to enhance their existing abilities to be more powerful, such as in Sean Foster's case with his blood magic. Natural users may also use items with a link to the Chaos Force to draw even more, purified power from the item's link, like how Sonic can use the Chaos Emeralds to enhance his power, even though he already has a natural link to the Chaos Force. It may also possible for the strength of ones connection to the Chaos Force to depend on the users location. Whilst in the special zone, Shadow noted that he could feel an abundance of Chaos Energy in the zone, but because of Fiest he couldn't tap into it to perform Chaos Control. Individuals with natural links can use Tikal's Prayer to help amplify their connection to the Chaos Force, an example being with the Guardians and even Joshua when he was taught the prayer by Tikal. Links Items * Master Emerald * Chaos Emeralds * Artificial Emeralds ** Mecha Emeralds * Power Gem * Power Rings Known Users * Ancient Walkers * Brotherhood of Guardians ** Steppenwolf ** Moonwatcher ** Harlan ** Rembrandt ** Aaron ** Jordan ** Mathias ** Hawking ** Tobor ** Moritori Rex (imposter) ** Spectre ** Thunderhawk ** Sojourner ** Janelle-Li ** Sabre ** Locke * Dimitri * Dr. Finitevus * Enerjak * Keter Var Empire ** Sean Foster * Knuckles the Echidna * Lara-Su * Jani-Ca * Mammoth Mogul * Miles "Tails" Prower * Neo Walkers ** Aurora ** Athair ** Merlin Prower * Scourge the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Zarvok Federations ** Joshua Sentrium Burns ** Jayden Sarah Burns ** ???